Wadanohara (Red Sea Witch)
Wadanohara was the titular protagonist of the RPG Maker game, ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She made her debut in ''The Grand Hotel ''alongside her longtime partner Sal. Canon A powerful witch that grew up in the Blue Sea. She lived training to be the great protector of the Sea Kingdom after her deceased father, the great sorcerer of the sea, Lord Meikai. Growing up surrounded by friends and well-loved, she was very different as an innocent young witch. After the events of ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ''and its first bad ending, it is implied that she was tortured into corruption. Her tormentors were Sal, who held a fascination with her, and the rest of the denizens of the Sea of Death. Her intentions to protect the Blue Sea had started out as good, but in the end she fell victim to Sal and the Red Sea, coming out converted from the kind witch she had once been. Now, she remains the cheerful witch but it is clear that most - if not all - of her innocence is gone. She now works under the Red Sea Princess, Mikotsu, alongside the ambassador of their kingdom. Pre-Convergence It was her old partner Sal who decided on his own to go to the Grand Hotel at first. Wadanohara was aware of the multiverse because of her studies in magic and because of Princess Mikotsu, and after hearing from the princess of where he was going, decided to join him. Plot Involvement '''The Grand Hotel' Wadanohara took on the role of spectator and commentator on the happenings in the hotel for most of the event. Her 'help' towards Kieran came with a price to the knight, casting him in a fairly suspicious light after she had helped him sneak in before the murder. She spent most of her time interacting with ChromeSkull and Ghostface, forming an understanding and agreement of sorts with the former after agreeing to numb his pain. By the end of the tale, a camaraderie of sorts seemed to have formed between her and ChromeSkull. She did a bit of assistance with the murder investigation, offering to identify any previous tampering with the needle that was evidence for the murder of Rita Mordio. Her inspection turned up no results of magical or chemical tampering. The investigation ended up pointing the leads to Mary. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel After the murder had been resolved, the blame falling on the framed Mary of the Dreaming Mary canon, Wadanohara and Sal extend an invitation to ChromeSkull and Ghostface. They invite the two serial killers into the Sea of Death, letting them stay there for as long as they need to lay low after the events of the tale. Wadanohara welcomes them into the Red Sea with a smile, sharing the Sea of Death as a haven for the killers and the 'corrupted', those who feel no remorse for the atrocities they have committed. As with Sal, her full epilogue can be read [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-tale-v-the-grand-hotel.130924/page-51#post-2808032 here]. Character Relationships * Sal - ''A character from ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea who also debuted in The Grand Hotel. In a way, the Red Sea Ambassador could be said to be Wadanohara's root of corruption. The events before Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, ''and even the events leading up to the culmination of her as the Red Sea Witch at the bad ending, were all orchestrated by him. She and the salmon shark are old partners who know each other through centuries of living in the Sea of Death, and it is implied that the Red Sea Witch knows his true personality the best. They currently share an odd relationship that consists of him attempting to flirt with her, only for her to respond with slapping or promising to punish him. Sal seems to be almost afraid of her as well, something that she is aware of and amused by. The true nature of their relationship remains vague and yet to be seen, with only allusions to their past sometimes referred to. In ''The Grand Hotel, ''the witch went after Sal to the Grand Hotel on a whim, if only to watch him as he works. * ''ChromeSkull - ''The title character of 'Laid to Rest' who also appeared in ''The Grand Hotel. The experienced serial killer made a "deal" with the witch, despite being made aware of what a debt means. They seem to respect each other, acknowledging each other as killers who lack remorse. Wadanohara claims to 'like' him and his personality a fair bit, seeing him as straightforward about what he is. * Ghostface - ''The antagonist of 'Scream' who also appeared in ''The Grand Hotel. Chromeskull's partner. Because Wadanohara has connected with Chromeskull, she and Ghostface are on seemingly good terms with each other. Sal, her own partner, has also befriended the other serial killer. Gallery WadanoharaRedSprite.png|Wadanohara (Red) as she appeared in The Grand Hotel. Trivia * This variation of her character originates from the first bad ending of the game. Another incarnation of her, Wadanohara, appeared in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_XIII:_Restless_in_Rapture Restless in Rapture]. * Wadanohara seemed to be aware of Mary being framed as the murderer in The Grand Hotel, leaving off the matter with a cryptic remark on the true culprit still out and about. Category:Characters Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Survivors